


Golden Days

by Venturous



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustavo Fring is always contributing to the community. He is proud that Max is such a devoted student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Breaking Bad Kink Meme here: http://brbakinkmeme.livejournal.com/521.html  
> "I loved the sample we got in Hermanos, and would love to see more of their relationship."

"You are such a picture, there in the morning light."

Gus' face is all gentle smile and sparkling eyes. His demeanor is otherwise impeccable; a stranger would see nothing but a well dressed gentleman greeting an acquaintance.

Maximo looked up from his textbook, blinking at the light that haloed his lover's head. He returned the smile: a large, warm sensuous grin, and then laughed.

"Gustavo, you caught me off guard. Sit a moment and tell me about your day."

In the shade of the mango tree they sat together, carefully not-touching. Max was regaling Gus with all the fruits of his studies, showing off, yes, but truly delighted to share his thoughts.

Gus risked a moment of delight. He took in the way Max's hair curled in shining waves around his open and beautiful face. He marveled that this lovely boy, so expressive, so bright, was his.

"Can I see you tonight?" Max's lips curved up in a beautiful line.

Reining in the surge of desire that arose in him, Gus resisted returning the sultry smirk, and replied:

"Yes, you must come to study with me, Maximo. We must ensure you are prepared for your exams."

He uncrossed his legs and stood, straightening his back. He smoothing his jacket.

"And now, I am required at a meeting. It is always a pleasure to see you" he paused "immersed in your studies. "

Max leered at him.

"I do look forward to you helping me get prepared."

Gus nodded stiffly and walked away as calmly as possible, considering the effect his young lover could have on him.

........

Later, as the long evening light descended into a wash of orange, Max rapped on the door of Gustavo Fring's courtyard flat. Fidgeting, Max shifted his weight from left, to right, and chewed a knuckle.

The wooden door creaked open, and he stepped into the shadow inside, and found himself pinned against the wall in a heartbeat. Gustavo moved like a jaguar and devoured Maximo's mouth, pressing his long body against him. He growled, and Max hummed his approval, wiggling salaciously against his predator. He kissed him back with great verve, 

"I am forever yours." He murmured.

 

 


End file.
